My Fourth Year at Hogwarts or Hell Yeah!
by musingwriter
Summary: It's fourth year at Hogwarts and this crew of outsiders must break the social ladder. Romance, Humour, Suspense, Drama... and Action, this story involves some old favourites and some new additions. O/H, R/Hr, L/Nev, T/E, Ner/A,and H/E


I emerged from the compartment flushed and embarrassed. A gruff voice called out for first years to follow him, and so I did just that. Naturally I was the last to find a boat and due to my considerably smaller size, I was put on a boat with the girl named Hermione, whom I had sat with on the train, a boy by the name of Neville, who later joined us, and a boy with messy black hair and his friend, who had very red hair. Hermione and I talked about our fascination of the Magical world we had only recently discovered. I had lived in an orphanage until I was 7, at which point an Aunt and Uncle confessed that they were, in fact, related to me. She on the other hand had perfectly normal parents, who happened to be dentists. We talked about our favorite books and the differences between wizards and muggles, until I made the mistake of looking at the castle. The stone seemed to shine in the darkness and the stars lit it up like it was some glorious version of heaven on earth. The yellow lights in the windows gave the castle a warm feel and I knew, in that instant I had found home.

That year I came to have many friends, some were similar to me, others were just close friends. Hermione was my first friend, and was one of my closest. Later I met the boys who I had joined in the boat, Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley. I came to know Hillary Gannon who shared my love for the arts of Transfiguration, Nerak Pimvare, a girl more complicated and special than she first appeared. I also met Tim, whom I rescued on our second day of Potions. The six of us made up a motley crew of outcasts banding together and finding that we had plenty more in common than we once had thought. The next year we swelled to eleven, including Neville Longbottom, whom I had met on my very first day, Fred and George Weasley who no one ever counted as two people, a sweet Ravenclaw by the name of Elia, Rose and Alice Weasley, the second set of Weasley twins whom everyone _did_ count as two people unless they wanted their butt kicked. There was a fear and separation as doubt crept amongst us as the Mystery of the Chamber of Secrets was being understood. We stuck close all the way until now, fourth year.

Which is when our story begins.

"Olivia no one's going to laugh at you. Come out here right now." Nerak called.

"You don't think we would let you embarrass yourself in front of Harry do you?" Hermione added.

"No. I guess not." I mumbled. I peeked out the doorway. "But someone hand me my wand there's something I want to do."

"Sure," Hillary said, reaching to hand me my wand. I stretched my hand out and she grabbed that instead, pulling me into the open dormitory.

"Bugger. That's the last time I'm going to fall for that."

"Mhmm, sure." She replied, laughing.

"Oh wow! You look _perfect_!" Lavender exclaimed.

"It's not perfect yet. Pink is _not_ my colour. Red is." I snatched my wand from Hillary and waved it around my dress. It turned from a frilly pink flowing dress to a fire. Jeweled and floor-length as I moved it gave the appearance that I was on fire."There. Now my dress is perfect and guys can say I look hot without me slapping them silly." The other girls giggled as I looked at Pavarti. "I'm so sorry you got sick." I said to her.

"Harry wanted to go with you anyway. I can't believe he actually thought you were going with Zacharias Smith!"

"Yeah. The stupid things boys actually believe." I giggled.

Hermione grabbed my hand and pressed into it a beautiful purse.

"It has a charm on it. You can out whatever you like in it and no one will know."

"Thanks. Even cats?"

"Especially cats." She grinned.

"You're the best."

"You guys, we've got to go, unless you want to be late for the ball!" Lavender complained.

And as it turned out we were perfectly on time.

Well, on time for disaster.

**A/N: OoOoO! Cliffhanger. I would like to say as a disclaimer, chapters probably won't be very long. I do Pre-IB, and other various things that are related to Harry Potter. I do use slight British profanity (i.e. bugger, bloody, ect.) and British spellings for most words (i.e. colour instead of color and favourite instead of favorite.) Enjoy.**

**oh and this is based of of an online RP which can be found at:**

**.com/group/roleplaygames  
They're Year One/Two and Year Three. Also: .com/group/thedarkagesofhogwarts**

**Lots of Love,**

**Olivia Scarlett (end A/N xD)**


End file.
